Playing at War
by Keira7794
Summary: Tonks/Remus Tonks is assigned a mission to go undercover with the werewolves. Can Beauty ever love the Beast?
1. Chapter 1

The room was unusually full, but it was to be expected as the meeting was a special one. At one end of the table sat Dumbledore, his blue eyes focussed in concentration behind his half-moon spectacles and his hands clasped together on the table in front of him. Beside him was Severus Snape, whose greasy black hair framed his face and his dark eyes narrowed in pure hatred at our special guest. Next to him was Holly Wilkins, her blonde hair tied back in a bun, Tim Pockles, his large nose obtruding from his wrinkled face, Janis Quirte, Kelnie King, Amelia Bones, and then several people who had never introduced themselves.

The large group was crowded round the table in the Weasley's kitchen; Ron and Ginny had been banned upstairs with silencing charms on all the doors. Near my end of the table was Kingsley, whose earring seemed to shine in the dimmed light, and Mad Eye, his magical eye spinning round the room whilst his other eye was trained on our guest.

At the other side of the table, Remus Lupin sat wedged between Minerva McGonagall and Bill Weasley. He looked uncomfortable at the constant attention he was getting. The bags under his eyes had deepened and his face was still pale. There were fresh scars over his cheek, presumably from his current mission. His eyes were bloodshot, though from stress or tears, it was impossible to tell. His recent loss still weighed down on his shoulders and I wondered what his motivation to carry on was. From what Moody had said, Remus' family was long dead, his friends also gone – the only surviving one was the person who betrayed them all, he couldn't get any work and was constantly on dangerous missions for the order. _What could possibly keep a man so focussed and determined to fight for a society that would prefer it if he was dead?_

"Tonks?" a voice interrupted my thoughts and I was bought back to the table with a jolt; Bill Weasley had finished his update on the Goblins. Moody nudged me and I saw his eye spin towards where my gaze had been locked, his lip twitched slightly – the only sign of emotion. I shook my head and coughed to clear my throat.

"Sorry," I apologised. "I've been speaking to some of the newer aurors and some have shown willingness to fight if it comes down to it." A murmur ran through the crowd, I paused and continued. "However, I don't feel confident that they would all come to fight when the battle commences." I felt Moody's eye become trained on me, "Jack Thrones, for example, is the single parent of a three year old daughter. Thenes Jackson has a record of being unreliable and Mora Payne was a Slytherin."

"A Slytherin?" Snape spat, "need I remind you _Nymphadora_ that I was once and still am, a part of Slytherin House. Yet, I have chosen to work with the Order. Remind me, _Nymphadora_which family your mother belongs to?"

Mutters ran through the crowd; some glaring at Snape, others looking questionably at me as I felt my hair change colour in response to him deliberately using my first name.

"_Tonks_, Severus - as I'm sure you're aware." Moody growled. "If you were insinuating about the Black family, then may I remind _you_ of Sirius Black. As good a man as any other. And as for you working for the Order - may _I_ remind _you_that this wasn't always the case." His electric blue eye had halted from spinning round the room and was now trained on Snape.

"Alastor,' Dumbledore said carefully, yet the warning was clear. Moody huffed and his eye began to spin round the room once more. Dumbledore nodded to me and I continued.

"What I meant is that there have been several occasions when we have been called to houses under threat of Death Eater attacks where she has hesitated as soon as we found out it was a muggleborns house. On one occasion it almost seemed that she was expecting the order to leave." I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "I just get a feeling that she can't be trusted. Which leaves Henry Anderson and... Vincent Ginnis." I said the last name with a hint of disgust, Moody snorted beside me and Kingsley fought to hide his smile.

A couple people frowned at the strange reaction, Dumbledore gestured for somebody to explain. Jack Noble, a fellow auror who had been in the year above me at Hogwarts, was also attempting to stifle his chuckle. At Dumbledore's look he was bought to speech.

"Vincent Ginnis is... shall we say, slightly _attached_to Tonks here. From what I've observed, he suffers from jealousy when any other male attempts to speak to Tonks – a frequent occurrence in a male dominating office." Jack frowned for a moment, then after a short pause resumed. "He seems eager enough to fight, but for which side I can't be certain."

Jack was referring to the other day when Thenes Jackson asked if I had a spare pen; Vincent had cursed him so fast that I hadn't had a chance to reply before Thenes was unconscious. Vincent got extra patrol for that and then the embarrassment when Mora found pictures of me in his drawer. _Creep._

"Vincent Ginnis is not an option." Moddy growled, his slightly over-protective side where I'm concerned showing through. Both eyes darted around the table, daring someone to object. "However, Henry Anderson has showed loyalty and bravery in recent weeks. His parents were killed last year by Death Eaters and he only has one sibling who I believe is in your department, Madam Bones."

Amelia nodded, "Emilia Jackson, very loyal and brave. It must run in the family, I've been watching her for a while as well."

"I'll keep a watch on him for the next week, if I think he's acceptable then I'll approach him about joining up." Moddy growled once more.

Dumbledore nodded his assent, "I knew them both at Hogwarts. They, and I'm sure you'll agree Minerva since they were in your house, were very loyal and very courageous. Both were prefects and I think they shall be very suitable for the task at hand." Dumbledore coughed and turned his head, "Now, Remus, what can you report?"

The room became still, this was the report we had been waiting for. Remus looked slightly uncertain at the attention he was suddenly given. "Well it appears that Voldemort is giving Greyback free reign to attack any muggleborns and 'blood traitors'. There have been two new pack members in the last three weeks alone. One of which is only nine years old," mutterings spread throughout the room, someone gasped, "Charlene Hemmingway," Remus added at the inquisitive looks.

The Hemmingway family had been attacked last week; I was on patrol at the time. Yet when we arrived, only the bodies of Mr and Mrs Hemmingway were found – their two children remained missing.

"There has been no mention of her younger brother, Oliver. I can only assume that Greyback couldn't stop himself and killed the boy."

Somebody gasped and Molly Weasley put a hand to a face. There was silence for a moment; reflecting on the innocents of war.

Dumbledore's brow was furrowed, "and Charlene?"

Remus paused, "Bitter. Very upset, understandably so. I've tried to speak to her, but she of course sees me as one of them. She is easy to anger and I think she has started to believe what the others are saying about blood purity." Remus shrugged, but the pain was clear in his eyes. "She's a scared nine year old girl, whose family has been murdered before her."

The silence seemed to stretch by until Dumbledore cleared his throat. "And the others?"

Remus hesitated for a moment, "they are... suspicious. I haven't been around properly for years, since the last war and-"

He paused as he took in the looks of incomprehension around the room. He sighed and the lines around his eyes seemed to deepen. "Wolves... are pack animals. They – we – follow the same hierarchy that a wolf pack might have." He paused again at the baffled looks being shared throughout the room.

Remus clenched his jaw and his hand turned into a fist on the table. "The best way to explain it is that in wolf packs, the wolves are led by an Alpha. The leader, in our case is Fenir Greyback." Remus' eyes seemed to darken and his brows furrowed into a frown. "Most packs are formed through blood ties and in Fenir's mind, he created us. He bit the majority of us to give us the werewolf affliction and therefore we are bound to him. Somehow, over the years, he has persuaded others to believe his theory as well. Fenir has created a pack of loyal werewolves – but I am the exception."

I looked round the table to see that everyone else was as engrossed with his story as I was. Some leant forward as if it would help them hear better, Amelia Bones was making notes and both of Moody's eyes were trained on Remus.

"I show obvious markings of attempting to reject my werewolf genetics. Those who have been bitten after the First Wizarding War remember me from Hogwarts. Many have heard that I even taught there for a year. I wear Wizarding robes and don't walk around bare foot. They can smell so acutely that if I have taken any wolfsbane potion in the last year, they can sense it." Remus paused once more, "I have tried with all my might to not become a pack member. A lone wolf, you might say. Some have noticed that I only become close to the pack when a war is brewing, and they don't like it. They follow Greyback's lead, and he is listening to Voldemort at the moment."

Remus looked round the room, "some have listened to what I've got to say. But they are by far the minority – I won't get respect until I prove myself, until I improve my standing in the pack hierarchy. Until then, if that ever happens, I must play my part as a pack member and try to keep their suspicions to a minimum."

Silence greeted his words and Dumbledore bowed his head in thought. After a minute of silence Dumbeldore coughed, "the answer is clear on what we _must_ do. But it is whether it _should_be done; that is the question and rather alarmingly, the answer."

I stared at Dumbledore for a moment; _this is exactly the reason why I wasn't a Ravenclaw._I had no clue whatsoever on what he meant and this assessment seemed to be shared around the table. Kingsley was once again fighting a smile and others seemed to be patiently waiting for an explanation. I was never good at being patient and my fingers started to tap the table in my impatience. Moody swatted my hand with a swift movement and I could feel his eye glaring at me. I smiled and pretended to not notice.

Dumbledore chuckled then looked directly at Remus. "We have long discussed the outcome of Voldemort's plan. There will be war and he shall attempt to take power once more. It is up to us to even the sides out slightly. The werewolf pack will be a threatening enemy that rather unnervingly will increase in size in every attack that they take part in; we _need_you to persuade them to join our side. But, like you have just said, the pack follows its leader and most will not listen to you with your, excuse me for saying this Remus, but your poor standing in the hierarchy. We cannot allow another repeat of Charlene and Oliver Hemmingway."

A pin could've dropped in the wake of his words; all attention was on the old wizard. "They need to know that you are strong enough to lead them, that you will put the pack ahead of your own Wizarding interests. Please feel you are under no obligation Remus, but I have a suggestion. For my plan to work I would need a volunteer, but keep in mind that this mission would be incredibly dangerous and it would be my guess that the volunteer would remain wandless for the duration."

All those who had leant forward with excitement on hearing of the dangerous mission and opened their mouths to volunteer now gasped; their faces paling and their mouths closing. Some looked to the floor in shame, others shrank back in their chairs; being wandless changed everything.

For a brief moment I considered volunteering but then my mother's face seemed to appear in front of me and I could just imagine the disapproving look plastered on her face, the dark bags under her eyes since I started working for the Order and the premature wrinkles that now lined my father's face.

_Wandless._ I could faintly hear the jeers of the Slytherins from my Hogwarts days; _"It's a good thing you're a witch Nymphadora - 'cause without magic, you'd be dead within the week!" I turned to curse them whilst my anger bubbled within my head, but instead tripped over the foot of the knight statue and ended up in a heap on the floor. My face burned with embarrassment whilst the Slytherins roared with laughter._

Instead another image filled my head from when I had visited my father's parents when I was young. They were so feeble and vulnerable – relying on carers to carry their food and light their fires. _Wandless. Without a wand I would have no more defence then a Muggle. I can't do it._

Moody coughed beside me, "I'll do it," he growled into the silence. My stomach seemed to tense and my throat seemed to narrow. For some reason I just couldn't let him put himself in that kind of danger; the image of my weak, wandless grandparents filled my eyes as I looked at the man who had become a father-figure. My eyes followed his battle scars to his missing leg and I found myself speaking, as much to my surprise as to everyone else's.

"No offence Moody, but if something went wrong you're not exactly going to win any running contests." His eye narrowed in my direction and some people tried to hide their smiles, but somehow I knew it wasn't enough, so I continued. "Also I'm guessing you won't be allowed your eye, so I doubt a one-eyed, one-legged older man is going to gain Remus any credibility."

Both of Moody's eyes were focussed on me now, his lip twitched as he realised I was right, but still his eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

"So pray, enlighten us _Nymphadora_, who do you _suggest_should go instead?" Severus sneered.

The table was silenced once more and I saw Molly Weasley, biting her lip, looking at the clock behind her as the hands which represented her family were all pointing to 'Mortal Peril'.

I pushed the thoughts of my parents, the Slytherins jeers and my grandparents away from me mind as I opened my mouth to speak.

Moody, realising what I was about to say, growled and clenched his hand into a fist. I swallowed and looked around the room of tired faces. "I-I'll go."

I swallowed once more and saw the shock register on many of the Order members faces, my resolve strengthened when I saw Remus looking stricken, shaking his head. "I volunteer."

**A/N: Hello :) Firstly, I am not J.K so the characters of the amazing world of Harry Potter belong to her. Also if you see any resemblances to 'Beauty and the Beast', it's because I had just watched it when I planned this story. :)**

This is my first go at a ship

**_at all_****, so please review and tell me if you liked it? Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The auror office was as busy as could be expected on a weekday evening. Harold patrolled the aisle between the desks with his usual early evening vigour. His trolley levitated in front of him whilst he flicked his wand from side to side so the pieces of parchment, which were resting on the trolley, flew to either side and landed on the appropriate desks. Some aurors leant over their cubicles to talk to their neighbour, whilst others had their faces buried in books and parchment as they filled in a report on the last patrol.

There were faded squares on the walls of each cubicle; the only remains of the family photos which had been stuck there previously.

All family images were now banned for fear it would encourage Death Eaters to blackmail the aurors through their families. I smiled and waved to Kipley Simmons, an old friend of my father's, and ducked as a group of colourful memos sped past my head. I walked past Moody's office to see that it was empty; images of the last meeting suddenly filled my head.

_"I volunteer." My mouth repeated into the astounded room._

Dumbledore looked at me appraisingly and I had the distinct impression that he could look straight through me.

"No." Moody growled, "not even considerable. No."

"Why not?" I queried, annoyed at his dismissal. "I can do it just as well as anyone else."

One of his eyes fixed on me whilst the other spun round the room. "You're too young-"

"-I'm old enough!"

"Too inexperienced-"

"-I passed all my exams!"

"It's too dangerous-"

"-It's the same amount of danger for everyone else!"

"You're needed at the office-"

"-You'll be fine without me!"

A cough interrupted us, and I turned to see Dumbledore watching us with an expression of polite amusement. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we are running out of time. Tonks, I appreciate your offer but you must fully understand the complexity of the situation. You will be without defence, Remus must play his part as a pack member and therefore will not be able to protect you, and if you are caught then you will be killed immediately. If you are to fully volunteer then you must accept these terms, if not, then I cannot accept your offer."

I paused only for a second before saying "I accept."

Dumbledore appeared troubled for a moment before smiling slightly, "very well," at the same time Moody slammed his hand on the table and growled "No!"

"Tonks!" A voice jolted me from my thoughts and instead saw Jack running after me with a piece of pink parchment clutched in one hand.

"'Wotcher Jack," I smiled.

Jack grinned and passed me the pink paper, "it's the patrol schedule," he added at my confused expression, "there's been a swap around. Thenes is going to cover for you tonight if you can take his slot tomorrow?"

"Thenes? Are you sure he'll turn up this time?" I teased. Jack laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Merlin – I hope so. I can only cover for him so many times!" I laughed; it was no secret that Jack covered for Thenes whenever he forgot to turn up – which was a frequent occurrence.

"Aperire." I whispered and tapped the blank piece of parchment with my wand. Black ink spurted out of the tip of my wand and organised itself on the paper; forming a table. "Hey! I'm paired with Steven tomorrow." I grinned; patrol was always fun with Steven. Jack smiled and nodded; there was a glint in his eye that I recognised, "why, who was I with before? Ah - Vincent."

"Like I said, Thenes said he'll cover for you." Jack chuckled. I smacked him on the arm with the paper, but swung my arm too far and knocked a tin of quills onto the floor by mistake. Jack chuckled as he bent down to pick them up.

"Cheers." I smiled, pushing the tin of quills further onto the desk. "Tell Thenes that I appreciate it." Pulling my wand out, I tapped the piece of parchment once more so that the ink sank into the paper and it disappeared once more. It was another precaution so if a Death Eater got hold of one of the timetables then they couldn't easily target a specific Auror on patrol.

"Noble." A deep voice called from across the office; Kingsley's voice travelling over the noise of the office – most of who were packing up for the evening. Jack nodded and flashed me a grin before heading in Kingsley's direction. I carried on towards my cubicle, tucking the patrol schedule into my pocket.

My cubicle was between Jack Thrones', which had several drawings done by his young daughter plastered over the wall, and a cubicle on my other side which was unnervingly empty. It once belonged to John Fisher, but all his personal items had been given to back to his family after his death.

My cubicle was pretty bare, faded squares decorated my cubicle wall where my photos of my family used to hang; now there was just a single mirror at the corner of the desk. I sat down with a sigh and looked at the pile of reports that needed doing. Reluctantly, I reached across the desk for a quill to start the reports.

My last patrol had been two days ago; I'd been with Joshua whilst walking through Diagon Alley. The evening had been calm and the sky was clear. Josh and I had been discussing the constellations which were unusually clear in the summer night sky. Astronomy was Josh's favourite subject apparently, not so much a shared interest. I found that looking into the sky only meant that I lacked concentration on where I was putting my feet; as shows on patrol when I tripped on three different occasions. It was after the third time that we heard the cry.

It was the type of cry that made shivers run down your back, and the time of cry which I had sadly adjusted to hearing. By the time we had reached its source, we were faced with the image of a broken man. He was slumped on the floor, his arms wrapped round the body of a female. Tears and snot mingled together on his face as he cried. The Dark Mark hovered above the door. That was what was unnerving – there hadn't been a single sound, or else we would have heard it. Josh and I were the only ones on the street – there was nobody around. Yet a woman had been murdered, another innocent in war.

I pushed the piece of parchment away from me and tapped my wand on its edge. The paper rose into the air and flew towards the large purple filing cabinet at one end of the room. It was specifically for deaths – apparently it was once empty, just a couple piece of parchments. Now, the cabinet was full of paper – the hinges squeaked when it opened from overuse. I shook my head, looking for a distraction when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

My hair was currently blue and my violet eyes reflected in the glass. I smiled at my reflection, pushing all negative thoughts away from my mind. I knew that I wouldn't be able to transform for a while. No one appeared to be giving me much notice as I pushed away the rest of the reports to be done and instead looked in the mirror. I scrunched up my face and instead my hair was green – then red – then pink – then blonde. I was going to miss being able to transform.

_Dumbledore nodded and turned to look at me. "Now, Tonks, you have my deepest gratitude for volunteering. Surprisingly you're an ideal volunteer - your seniors at work are involved in the Order as well so will be able to explain your absence and additionally your metamorphous abilities will be extremely useful for this specific mission."_

I leant forward and looked at Remus, who was staring at Dumbledore intently, and at Moody, whose eyes were both glaring at Dumbledore. It was just us left at the table; the meeting had been over for a while and Molly was checking that Ron and Ginny were asleep.

"It would be best if you weren't immediately recognisable, so I suggest that you hide your metamorphous abilities by a freezing spell."

"A freezing spell?" I questioned.

"Put simply, it will halt your abilities temporarily. If you change to a 'common' appearance it will stop you being able to change your hair and eye colour when your mood changes. You will have some scope, however, such as being able to change your skin colour or add scars which will be useful – essentially you will be able to change as much as possible whilst staying within the same mould." Dumbledore finished simply.

Remus and Moody looked slightly confused, but I wasn't. I understood my limits immediately and nodded for him to carry on, but Moody interrupted before he could.

"So what's she going to be doing, Albus?" Moody growled, his magic eye quivering in its socket as he glared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed. "You're not going to like this Alastor. But bear in mind that Tonks has passed her exams and she has volunteered to do this." Dumbledore paused. "Tonks, we need Remus to gain credibility in the pack and from what Remus has said, the main way to increase your hierarchy is to make a kill," Remus winced, "which is obviously not an option, or the other option is to bite another witch or wizard – the younger the better."

"No!" Moody roared.

Remus shook his head violently and almost snarled "there's no way Dumbledore. I won't bite her or anyone!"

Dumbledore raised his hands in a peace offering. "Of course not. What I meant, and forgive me for not making this clearer, is that Tonks will be able to alter her appearance to stay in tune with the other werewolves – to give the impression that she has been bitten." Remus and I frowned, seemingly in sync. Dumbledore smiled at our expressions, "essentially, if you still remain willing Tonks, you will be joining Remus with the werewolves whilst undercover. You will become a member of the pack."

A hand curled around my hair, pulling me away from my thoughts. A large finger intertwined in one of the curls. "Hey look – we match." A low, slimy voice said. I looked up, momentarily confused, before realising I still had blonde hair.

"Vincent." I said politely, moving his hand away from my hair.

He leant forward, his leg perched on the side of my desk and he looked almost predatorily at me. "You know, I've read that a Metamorphous' appearance changes to reflect who they were thinking of." He ran a hand through his own thinning blonde hair and then looking exaggeratedly round the office, before turning to look back at me with a thin smile on his face, "and I can't see anyone else with my-our- hair colour." His hand returned to stroke my face and I resisted the urge to recoil.

"I don't know where you've read that Vincent, but I can assure you that it's not true." I said sharply, removing his hand once more, "now, if you'll excuse me I have to g-"

His hand reached out and grabbed my arm to prevent me from leaving. "Why were you talking to Jack?" Vincent's icy blue eyes narrowed against his pale face.

I rolled my eyes and attempted to remove his hand. "He was just showing me the patrol schedule." Vincent's hand relaxed, but his face changed into a look of pure confusion.

"Why? You're with me later on. I could have told you – you know you only need to ask. I'm always here." His eyes looked me up and down; he leant forward, leering over me.

"Not anymore." I said through clenched teeth. "You're with Thenes now; I've swapped patrol, so I'm on tomorrow with Steven. Sorry." I smiled pleasantly and attempted to leave again but his fingers dug deeper into my arm.

"Steven?" Vincent repeated, his crooked teeth grinding together. His grip became tighter.

I felt my hair turn red, "for Merlin's sake Vincent! Yes, Steven! Now let me go as believe it or not – some of us have work to do!" I spat loudly. Some nearby Aurors, including Jack and Thenes looked over. Their eyes narrowing as they took in the situation.

But before anyone could do anything, before Vincent could retort and before Jack could raise his wand any higher – a memo landed in my desk.

_'It's time.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_'It's time.'_

The memo seemed to blur and I looked at it. _Now? But I thought I'd have weeks. I haven't even told my parents yet. They'll panic if I don't contact them daily. I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing! Sure, go live with the werewolves. And do what exactly? Attempt to persuade them? How in Godric's name am I supposed to do that? Brilliant Tonks. Round of applause. You've really outdone yourself this time. _

Vincent had stepped forward; his breath heavy on my face. "I-I've got to go." I stuttered, my mind still on the note.

Vincent's eyes moved from my face to the parchment in my hand. He went to grab it but I scrunched the memo into a ball before he could reach it. With some effort I pulled myself away from the thoughts in my head and to the situation at hand. One of his hands was still on my arm; my hair burned red and my eyes shimmered with anger. I had no idea what colour my eyes were now, but they seemed to make Vincent take a step back, frowning. "No, don't go. We haven't _talked_in a long time," he said in what I assumed to be his attempt at a husky voice.

"Will you just back off Vincent?" I snapped; glaring as his hand ran through his pale hair. "When will you realise that the feeling is not mutual?"

He opened his mouth to retort but instead I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way. He staggered into Joshua's desk and knocked over a pile of reports. I didn't spare him a second glance as I headed towards the door and another voice called out to me.

"Tonks? Tonks wait!" A voice called out to me, I paused by the door and turned to face the speaker. It was Jack, again. "Are you alright? What did Vincent do?" His hand was gripped around his wand and his features were twisted into a scowl.

I held back a snort with some difficulty. "Vincent? Oh, nothing really. Just his usual self." I smiled as Jack lowered his wand slightly, his eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Then why are you running out of here like a Dementor is on your tail?" He tilted his head to one side as he waited for me to respond. I looked over my shoulder to see that we were alone.

"Here." I whispered as quietly as possible, whilst pushing the scrunched up note into Jack's hand. "You'll have to find a replacement for me on patrol tomorrow." Jack's frown deepened as he unfolded the note before his eyebrows raised in understanding.

"Already?" He gasped, scrunching the note back into a ball. "I thought w-you'd have more time." I nodded my head in agreement whilst he bit his lip; his eyes distant. "Right, you better go then."

I turned back towards the corridor before he grabbed my arm. "Tonks – stay safe, okay? Just, stay safe." He whispered, his dark eyes focused on my face before he let go and returned to the office. I stood still for a moment watching as Jack walked back to his desk, before turning and walking as calmly as I possibly could towards the lifts.

My fingers drummed against my leg as I waited for the lift to arrive at the atrium. It was taking an unnecessarily long time due to the stop at the 'Department of Magical Games and Sports' level with a thin man carrying five broomsticks which had been charmed to hit him over the head. Then there was the stop at the 'Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures' with the woman carrying a cage of what looked to be a chicken breathing fire and setting itself alight every other minute.

Gradually the crowded lift began to empty; every floor another couple people got out until eventually we arrived at my floor and the female speaker calmly said 'the atrium'. With a sigh I stepped out the lift and accidently banged into another witch carrying a similar cage. This time it was a porcupine with knitting needles sticking out of its sides.

It took me a while to get to the front of the floo queue. The atrium was packed of wizards and witches going home for the day. Some called out greetings to each other; others teased their colleagues on the latest Quidditch score whilst others pulled their robes tighter and looked suspiciously around the crowd. The first two types of wizards or witches were few and far between the overwhelming majority of suspicious workers.

Looking around, everyone gripped their wands tightly. Some hid their wands under their cloaks, others raised theirs as if preparing for attack. The queue was slow; the wizard in front of me wore a brown bowler hat and read the 'Daily Prophet' to pass the time. I leant forward and peeked over the wizard's shoulder. To the left of the paper was the now customary list of the dead; a small image hovering over each name in turn, showing a recent photo of the deceased. The centre of the page was taken up by a large image of the Minister of Magic with an article announcing that the auror department had recently received some evidence of Voldemort's whereabouts. _News to me. Are they ever going to actually tell people the truth? _

The wizard coughed and lowered the paper so I only caught a glimpse of the Quidditch announcement in the corner.

_'Holyhead Harpies 680 to 40 Chudley Cannons'_

I felt my hair change to purple as I grinned at the result; the wizard in front of me stepped into the fireplace in alarm. Dad had bought tickets for both of us; him an avid Cannon fan and me, a massive Harpies supporter. _It would have been fun. Given us some fun for once. _  
But mum had stepped in last minute and confiscated the tickets. Dad was a muggle-born. I was an auror. It wasn't worth the risk. But he'd promised we'd go after the war was over._ Once we'd won. _

My immediate thought was to floo to my parent's house instead. To tease dad about the result. It'd been so long since I went over for dinner, but I knew that it wouldn't help if I was a regular visitor. _I don't want to bring unnecessary attention to them._

Someone coughed and I was brought back to the queue. With a start I realised that the man had gone, whispering his destination behind his hand. Another precaution to reduce the risk of being followed. I smiled at the person behind; she didn't smile back. Instead I was met by a hostile glare.

Without another glance I stepped into the fireplace; scanning the queue in front of me for those with curious eyes. There were none so I muttered my destination into my hand.

"The Burrow."

With a roar, green flames shot from the floor and engulfed me in its burn. I tucked my arms in and stared straight ahead. Before my training I would squeeze my eyes closed to prevent me feeling sick; dizziness wasn't ideal for the uncoordinated. Now though, I kept my eyes wide open. Straining through the flames to catch glimpses of all the houses I passed.

A little girl was laughing whilst her baby brother cried beside her. An elderly wizard gave his wife a cup of tea in a different fireplace. A young couple were arguing in another. A dog licked its paw. No faces; the flames were too fast to gain a bearing. Eventually I felt myself slowing and braced to land.

The dark room came into view. The floorboards were nearly black with unwashed grime. Cobwebs decorated the wooden beams. The smashed windows were boarded up with cardboard. A dark mark gleamed against the back wall.

My stomach tensed and a lump formed in my throat as I looked at the now familiar sight. Just as I stopped spinning, the odd sensation of someone poking through my thoughts and my tongue twisting in my mouth happened suddenly. There was silence. And then there was light.

The smashed windows reformed, the dirt disappeared and the cobwebs faded. Instead I was now standing in the fireplace at the Burrow. Moody, Remus and Molly sat at the table; their heads bent in seriousness as they lowly muttered.

They looked up in sync as I stepped out of the fireplace. Just in time to watch me trip over the edge of the rug and go flying into the room. I heard a chair being pushed back and instead of hitting the floor like expected a pair of hands held onto my arms securely and pulled me back into a standing position.

"Thanks." I blushed, looking up to see Remus' kind eyes and a small smile on his face.

"No problem," he said simply, turning back to the table. It was only then I realised that Moody was pointing his wand at me.

His eye span round the room whilst his other eye looked me up and down. I wiped the dirt off my knees self-consciously. His eye rolled. "You should have let her fall Lupin. You'd be dead by now." Moody growled, Remus sighed as he sat back down. Moody turned to face me, his wand still raised. "When we first met you were late for the first day of auror training. Why?"

I smiled as I remembered the paranoid wizard I'd met a couple years previously. His eye had been spinning around the room whilst he sat in a chair. He had gripped his wooden leg in his hands; several new aurors looked pale. Apparently I had just missed the talk about everyone being your enemy.

I had got lost and ended up on the Quidditch level, but nobody had told me that Mad-Eye Moody would be opening the session. He glared at me as I entered.

_"You. What's your name?"_

"Tonks, sir. Sorry I'm late, I got lost. But I'm-" With a squeak I fell, tripping over an abandoned bag and falling to the floor with a grunt. I looked up; my face blushing red, to see the other aurors barely hiding smirks.

Both of Mad-Eye's eyes focused on me for a moment before one of them whizzed off to the other side of the room.

"Late. And Clumsy. If we were under attack girl – you'd be dead. Constant Vigilance!" He growled, his normal eye looking at each of us in turn; daring us to object. "Is this not serious enough for you? Do you think becoming an auror is a joke? Are you just here for the thrill? No?" He turned to look at me again. "Then why are you late?"

I looked at the auror who I had heard many stories about. The auror who inspired me to work hard so I could one day meet him. I looked at his battle scars, his magic eye and his missing leg. I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Sorry Mad-Eye, but I was looking for a skate to put on your leg. Quick escape if we're attacked." I smiled at him. Inside I cursed myself.

The others aurors' jaws dropped in shock. Some of them looked between Moody and me, expecting him to attack. He didn't. Instead his eye widened and his lip twitched. He grunted.

"Well then perhaps you'd like to show the class how you would conceal yourself against the enemy whilst under attack." His lip twitched again as I watched me. Expecting me to fail. I smiled once more and scrunched my eyes as I felt myself transform.

The silence was deafening. All eyes were on me; most in shock and some narrowed in jealousy. I looked at Moody; somehow I had the impression that he was impressed. His lip twitched once more.

"Sit down Tonks. Don't be late again."

"I told you I was looking for some skates so you could have a quick escape if we were attacked." Moody grunted and lowered his wand whilst Remus choked on the water he had just swallowed. He looked up at me; his eyes creased in amusement.

I smiled back and sat down on one of the spare seats. Molly pushed a plate of Shepard's pie in front of me. "Eat Tonks. We've got time." She smiled in such a motherly way that I was immediately filled with guilt from the deliberate distancing I had created from my own mum. _Once this war is over she'll understand. I'll make it up to her then. _

"The dark mark's new." I stated after swallowing a delicious mouthful. The other three looked at me in confusion. I swallowed another mouthful. "The cover for the Burrow. When I arrived the place looked dirty and broken as usual – but this time there was a dark mark."

Moody grunted and Molly winced slightly as she pictured the grimy image which everyone saw as they flooed past. Molly was very house-proud and even though she was eager for the Burrow to be the new headquarters, I got the impression she wasn't too happy at her house appearing filthy.

Remus nodded, "it was Pad-Sirius' idea originally." His eyes darkened as he looked into his lap, when he looked up again, his eyes were full of moisture. Remus coughed and shook his head. "It was another off-puter to stop unwelcome visitors. Obviously the charms will keep the majority out, but the Dark Mark will scare any persistent others off. Just an extra precaution."

I nodded and watched as Remus took another sip of water. Once again I found myself asking, _why does he fight?_

Molly patted his shoulder as she picked up the dirty plates, including mine after I wolfed down her meal in record time. Moody's leg was tapping against the floor and I realised that it was about to start.

Molly sat down beside me carefully. "Right, Tonks. Albus has taught me the spell needed, but firstly I need you to change into a less noticeable appearance." Molly stated, her eyes hesitating on my purple hair and pink eyes.

I nodded and looked at the motherly woman carefully. My eyes scanned her pale face, her red hair, the laugh lines around her eyes and the small smile on her lips. My skin itched, my eyes burned and my hair twisted into shape.

Stopping, I looked at Molly expectantly. Her mouth opened to retort but instead she giggled, Remus chuckled quietly and Moody grunted. He pushed a mirror in my direction.

"Too Weasley." Moody growled. I smiled as I saw my red-haired reflection. Amusingly, I looked familiar to Ginny – even having the same chocolate brown eyes. Molly shook her head, still smiling. "Try again," he growled. I turned to look at him and he immediately shook his head, "try Lupin. You're supposed to look like him anyway."

I nodded and turned to face Remus, his face had turned solemn once again. Full moon was in two weeks and Remus tended to look paler and sicklier as the date came closer; I needed to look like I was in the exact same situation.

He had a few fresh scratches over his hands and face with two deep gashes running along one of his cheeks. His face was relatively pale and the bags under his eyes were quite dark. Creases reached out of his eyes like a claw reached towards his prey. His nose was straight but the tip was bent slightly out of place like it had been healed badly. His hair hung loosely over his pointed ears; streaks of grey decorated his mousy brown colour whilst his temples were nearly completely grey.

I felt my appearance begin to alter as I studied him. My skin shimmered as it became paler. My head itched as my hair grew longer and changed colour. It felt like someone was drawing on my face when the scratches started to appear.

Mad-Eye grunted and Molly nodded. Remus tilted his head to one side as he studied my appearance before nodding slowly. The mirror's reflection showed a young woman with shoulder length, mousy brown hair. Her face was pale and there were faint dark smudges beneath each eye. My features were pretty much the same – it looked as much as I would imagine myself to look if I hadn't been born a metamorphous. However, since I had always stretched my abilities – I wouldn't be immediately recognisable.

Annoyingly, my eyes remained pink. I looked up at Remus and focused on his hazel eyes, yet when I looked in the mirror my eyes remained pink. I tried again, no difference. I sighed in annoyance – normally I could copy a person's features easily. Eyes were always the hardest bit; you had to understand the person to have their eyes. I understood Molly's motherly fashion, her care and her worry. I knew of the sacrifice she faced each time she looked at her children. I could copy her eyes. It was true what they all said, _your eyes are the window to your soul_.

But for some reason, I couldn't copy Remus'. _I don't understand him._I shook my head and instead focused on my mother's dark eyes. My eyes burned as they changed.

"Right – that looks fine. Are you ready dear?" Molly asked, I nodded. She took a deep breath then simply said, "Freyjah Sicome." It felt like I was standing in front of a cold wind as it blew over my face and ruffled my hair. The cold creeping over my skin and setting it in place.

"There," she smiled, "done. You'll need to have it redone every two weeks so the spell won't wear off."

_Was that it?_ I stared at the mirror and attempted to change my hair to its normal bubble-gum pink but it remained mousy-brown. _Strange._It was really disconcerting, I had always been able to transform. Moody grunted in approval.

"What do you think?" Remus asked softly as I continued to study my reflection.

I scrunched up my nose, "it's weird. I've always been able to change and now it feels like there's a stopper in the way. Hard to explain I guess."

"Could be worse." Moody grunted.

I smiled and struggled to keep my retort back. "Yeah. I could look like you."

Molly turned away to face the counter, but her shoulders shook slightly. Remus coughed but it sounded suspiciously like someone holding back laughter. Moody glared at me whilst he took a swig a drink from his hip flask.

I smiled pleasantly and raised my eyebrow at his lack of response. He was building up to something – I was sure of it. Slowly he put the flask back on the table and opened his mouth to retort when the Weasley grandfather clock chimed.

It was nine o'clock.

The kitchen was silent as the clock chimed nine times. Molly bit her lip nervously and Remus slowly stood up. Moody's mouth was pressed into a thin line of disapproval.

Remus spoke first, "it's time. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and slowly pulled my wand from my pocket. I carefully laid it on the table in front of Mad-Eye and took a step back. Suddenly I realised just how vulnerable I felt without my wand. I'd had it on me constantly for the past 12 years; now I was going on the most dangerous mission without it.

I took a deep breath and ignored the thoughts that told me to back out. The thoughts which told me it was too dangerous. The thoughts which told me I was scared.

I started as a hand touched my arm, it was as if I had been electrocuted. Remus. He smiled slightly though his eyes were masked with worry. "I'm going to be there the entire time," he whispered quietly.

He gestured for me to follow him and I did so willingly. Briefly I saw Mad-Eye reach out to stop me leaving, but he pulled his arm back immediately. We both knew that I needed to go.

Without realising how far I'd followed Remus, we were standing outside the shields at the Burrow. Looking back, I only saw a caved-in shed and nothing more. Remus held out his arm, I took it and we apparated into the night.

* * *

**Hello :)**  
**So there's another chapter up! What do you think? Do you like Jack? Is Vincent creeping you out? How's the Moody/Tonks relationship? I would realyl like to hear what you think, so please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

My feet squelched against the wet surface as we landed with a loud crack. Remus caught me round the waist just in time to stop me falling into the moshy ground. His body gave me some shelter from the harsh wind which roared around us. I peeked around his shoulder but saw nothing except darkness and the distant shapes of tree branches hitting each other viciously which could scarcely be heard over the wind's roar.

"W-w-where are we?" I stuttered quietly whilst straining my eyes to hear of any approachers.

Remus looked down at me with a frown etched across his features. "North," he stated simply. "The Yorkshire Moors to be precise." With a sigh and a slight shiver, Remus pulled off his coat and placed it over my body. I was about to object when he cut across me. "We need you to appear strong so they think I've added someone important to the pack; not another person reliant on others. If you walk in shivering then they'll immediately class you as weak."

I nodded, realising that he was right. Remus looked down at me and his features softened into a small smile but his eyes still burned with worry. "Tonks… I'm going to be there the entire time. If anything goes wrong then just get out – grab a wand if they've left one lying around. Apparate – don't worry about me."

I frowned at Remus; _if anything went wrong then they'd kill him. Of course I wouldn't leave him behind._

Remus seemed to notice my defiance and went to cut in sharply, but I interrupted him first. "No. I-if I have the c-chance then I'll stay and f-f-fight with you." I whispered, shivering. "I might not b-be a courageous Gryffindor, but I-I'm a Hufflepuff. And H-h-hufflepuff's put loyalty first; I'm s-staying." I glared up at him to see his features twist into a scowl, his eyes looked haunted and for the first time I saw a hint of the wolf. He opened his mouth to retort so I spoke first. "And d-don't call me Tonks."

I sighed with relief as the coat's heat began to warm my body and looked at the trees with a hint of smugness as Remus' expression froze in surprise and his eyes darted to me in confusion. "Wha-?"

"Tonks is too noticeable. S-someone might have heard about me – call me… D-dora." I scrunched my nose up in dislike instinctively. It was a silly name. _A child's name. The type of name which went hand in hand with bubble gum and dollies. Nymphadora. My mother's first attempt to make me into her 'girly girl' rather than the tomboy I grew to be._

Remus frowned but nodded at my request, his eyes darted around the nearby area to see that we were truly alone. "Fine. But Ton-Dora, for you this is a mission. This is something that you'll report on and leave behind as a distant memory. This – this is my life, Dora. If something goes wrong promise me you'll leave, promise me you won't stay behind? If they kill me then it will be a rightful death on account of who I am. I'm a werewolf, Tonks, don't forget."

I opened my mouth, ready to retort when Remus suddenly tensed. His hands became ridged around my arms and his eyes darkened into a scowl. Laughter filled the air; fierce, mocking laughter – the kind which fills horror stories.

"Well look what we have here boys. Has the whimpering fool bought one of his _playmates_for dinner?" More laughter echoed around us. The air buzzed with excitement as more twigs and branches snapped under pairs of feet.

As much as I wanted to take a step closer to Remus, to feel as safe as when we landed, I stood my ground. I needed to appear strong; I needed to show them I wasn't weak. With a deep breath, I took a step away from Remus and held my chin up. Briefly I saw Remus' hand reach out towards me before quickly being pulled back to his side.

"Rancook, McQuire – light up." The mocking voice demanded. There was a shuffle of feet with more sounds of branches snapping, and then silence.

My heart beat rapidly against my chest and my throat lost the ability to swallow. _Pull yourself together. You've been in worse situations then this._ I thought angrily to myself. _Yes,_ another side of me argued, _but I had a wand then._

No matter which way I looked at it, I was wandless and had never been so vulnerable. Remus stood straight-backed and glowered at the people I couldn't see. There were faint coughs and a violent sound of someone spitting on the floor. Yet no one moved. My heart bounced against my ribs viciously.

After a couple minutes of tension-filled air and straining my eyes and ears to make sense of the darkness, light started to appear. It flickered in the wind, but didn't disappear. Fire danced in the air, bringing the desperately needed light. Torches were passed round the group, being lit one by one so that the pack was slowly revealed to me.

Together, they were terrifying. An image that would plague children's nightmares, a picture of fear and every bad story that I'd ever been told. The group were placed in front of a large, dark forest. Some of the group were hunched over, wiping their dirt-caked fingernails over their face. Others stood tall, their sharp teeth glinting in the flame light. It was a mix of women, men and with a small gasp, children. The children were more wary than the adult werewolves; they stood further back; peeking around the bodies of their elders. Some of the werewolves had children hanging off their backs, though their mud-covered bodies hid where the adult's bodies ended and the children's began.

It was the image of one of the children which pulled me back to the mission at hand. I knew her face; it was so similar to her mother's features. She had the same nose and lips; yet she had her father's cheeks and curly hair. For a moment I was blinded by the image of her parents' bodies as they lay lifeless on the floor. Blood covered the wall and doors had been smashed in whilst we desperately searched for the missing children. The girl, and her brother, had been on missing posters for weeks. _Charlene Hemmingway._

Yet now her innocence was plagued by the features which were twisted into a snarl. Her clean, groomed hair was now knotted and wild. She was barefoot, as was the rest of the pack, and her pale skin was covered in harsh scars which decorated her feet in diagonal lines.

Remus coughed beside me; a warning. _Don't do anything._I nodded slowly and instead dragged my eyes to the man who stood in the centre. Everyone's eyes darted between him and me. With pointed teeth and matted grey hair, Fenrir Greyback stood in front of me; his mouth stretched into a bloody grin.

"Well, what do we have here? Did _Remus_ forget you're not supposed to play with your food?" Some of the group chuckled and sneered menacingly, yet others stayed silent; watching for Fenrir's next move. "Or has he finally learnt that _playing_is the best bit?"

Fenrir stepped forward, his excitement stopping him from staying still. Remus edged towards me slightly, as if creating a shield between the werewolves and me. Fenrir snorted but his eyes never left me. "What? You think you can _protect_ her? You think you can keep her from _us_?"

There was a slow beat of silence as my mind rapidly sought how to act; auror training had never prepared me for something of this scale. Unbelievably, the silence was broken by a deep, low chuckle. Remus laughed, though there was no trace of amusement in his eyes.

"It's too late." Remus smirked.

Fenrir dragged his gaze from me to glare at Remus momentarily. "What do you mean it's too late? Why?" Fenrir's glare intensified as he watched Remus, before they narrowed in suspicion. "What've you done, Remus? Have you led others here?" Fenrir's voice increased as his head darted side to side. "Have you betrayed us?" Fenrir roared.

Others shouted and spat, whilst some looked round in alarm. Some of the pack had started to turn whilst the few who held wands, raised them in Remus' direction.

"No. I mean it's too late for _her_." Remus gestured towards me and the wolves lowered their wands, Greyback paused to face us once more; his eyes narrowed in confusion. "She's already been bitten."

The clearing became silent once more, the pack were still as they watched Fenrir cautiously. "Bi- she's_already_ been bitten?" Fenrir stuttered, his face blank with surprise. "Bu-who bit her? No-you? You've never been able to stomach it. You wouldn't have had the guts to bite an _innocent_."

I peeked at Remus from the corner of my eye; he was frowning and biting his lip whilst keeping eye contact with Fenrir. His eyes were dark with guilt and remorse; he was even convincing me. Fenrir grounded his teeth together loudly, his eyes moving from Remus to me.

I felt myself tense as Greyback stepped towards me, gradually closing the gap between us. His sharp, yellow teeth glimmered as he passed a torch, his lips twisting into a snarl as he circled me. "What's your name, girl?" he growled.

_Focus, Tonks._I raised my head to look him in the eyes, "Dora."

His grin widened as he leant in close to me and sniffed deeply. "I can smell the wolf in you, Dora." I realised with a start that Remus gave me his jacket for more than one reason. The hairs on my neck prickled as his hot breath hit my pale skin. "Why have you come? Did your family reject you?" He turned to face me, his eyes scanning my face for any hint of a lie; luckily aurors had always been trained to deceit others under pressure.

I bit my lip and allowed myself to think of my parents momentarily; my eyes filled with hot tears as I gazed at Greyback. "T-they said I w-was different now that I was a w-werewolf." I sniffed, "I'm not w-welcome back h-home." Greyback slowly nodded, satisfied with my answer.

"Work?"

"Just a waitress. D-dismissed. T-they said they didn't want s-someone like m-me working for them."

Greyback nodded, the corners of his mouth lifting into a small, pleased smile. "Do you see, Dora? Do you see what wizard kind are really like? They know nothing of loyalty, of use, of our brilliance. They pretend to care, until one of their own gets bitten – then they reject us all. Do you see, Dora? The pack would never leave a wolf alone, no matter how peculiar they are." Fenrir's eyes wandered back to Remus momentarily before returning to me. "We're a family. And one day, wizard kind will look with fear at the days they doubted us. The days they put us in the shadows, like an embarrassing secret. With us, you're part of something. You'll fight with us to bring us justice. Without us, you're an enemy to us, to your family, to wizard kind. Pick, Dora. Join the pack and fight with us or leave now and be an enemy to everyone."

The werewolf stopped, panting, and looked at me with all the authority he could muster. The children in the pack stepped closer, listening entranced to Fenrir. _Being brainwashed into his beliefs._

And yet, I could do nothing to stop him. I couldn't stop the children listening. I couldn't stop his warped beliefs spreading no more than I could stop Voldemort's. I did the only thing I possibly could. I nodded.

Fenrir's mouth stretched into a wide grin. "Then, Dora, welcome to the pack."

Whilst some of the pack cheered and yelled behind Fenrir, others howled into the night sky as if they were already in their wold form. Their crazed eyes closed and their necks stretched into the darkness. The children copied, their matted hair blowing wildly in the harsh wind.

Greyback turned to face Remus who had watched the entire proceedings as still as possible; only the rise of his chest and the wind in his hair showed any sign of movement. Fenrir watched him for a moment, his head slightly tilted as he observed Remus. "It's been a long-time coming." He growled, "I knew you would join us eventually, Remus. You've done well."

Remus stared back at Greyback mutely before slowly nodding. Fenrir raised his hand and met Remus' in the middle. The pack was still as they watched Remus gain some respect from their leader. _The plan was working._

The wolf, named Rancook, who had got lit the torches originally and was one of the few who held a wand, stretched his neck back and howled into the sky once more. The pack followed suit and the torchlight shone against their dirt-ridden faces and ripped clothing.

"Don't worry." Fenrir smirked, turning back to face me. "You'll fit in soon enough."

I watched the dirt-covered pack and felt myself grimace. _Tonks, no. Don't even think ab-_"Then can I suggest a wash?"

Fenrir glanced at me, his face blank with surprise. Remus twisted his head to face me with incredulous eyes._Why did you speak? Why did you say that? What is Moody always saying – think before you speak!_ Greyback watched me for a moment before his features twisted into a grin. "Yes, you'll be of use to us."


	5. Chapter 5

It was light. My head pounded and my neck ached. My arms felt bruised and my back was sore. A shiver ran up my spine and I instinctively curled closer to the damp robes which were draped over my body.

Blearily, I opened one eye and then the other, slowly focussing on the rough bark beside my head. I was in the clearing; the home of the pack. The forest clearing was surrounded by fallen trees; giving some shelter against the bitter wind. In the centre was a large bonfire where, depending on your hierarchy in the pack, everyone took a turn beside the flames for some much needed warmth.

As a recent member, I was allowed five minutes every hour to warm up – along with the children and two identical twins, looking to be in their early thirties, who didn't speak but kept their stubbled jaws closed whilst they watched the pack.

Around 100 yards south was a pool of water. It was a man-made trap for the rain which was used for those who wanted to wash or clean the blood of their hands. Ropien had smirked at me when I questioned why no one was using it.

_"Just wait, Princess. After full moon the pool is always full."_

The pool was on one side of the camp whilst the house was on the other. It was an old building with white paint peeling off the rickety porch. Vines and moss grew up the side; engulfing any windows in its path. The door stood on squeaking hinges and the stairs before it had collapsed. It was where Fenrir Greyback slept. Him, and his guards.

Rancook and McQuire took turns throughout the night to guard the door. Mace, one of the first girls to approach me during that first night, had said that the room inside was bare – giving no hints to who Fenrir was before he turned feral.

Despite everyone else holding at least one item from their previous life, such as Mace's locket, Fenrir had nothing. Apparently all that stood in the room was an old bed with ragged drapes hanging around the sides, a broken closet which held his Wizarding robes for when he needed to socialise with the Death Eaters and a fireplace.

Another shiver ran through my body and I pushed myself up into a ball, my face peeking out from under the hooded robes. Some of the pack were up; Fisher and Sansa were collecting wood for the pile whilst Rufus and Mace were cutting off meat from the deer carcass for breakfast rations. It was drizzling, no different to the general dampness of the wolves den.

I looked at Mace as her dark hair fell into her face. She carefully carved the meat from the bone with a sharp knife. _If only she told me more._ It was the fireplace that I was interested in. _If things go wrong then it could be a possible escape. Is the floo network connected?_

I needed to go near the fireplace to find out, yet when I asked Mace how to get inside the building, her eyes darkened and her mouth turned down.

_"You'll find out soon enough." She whispered._

I found out how the following night when Fenrir was walking through the den. He paused momentarily beside Tess who was hanging the damp robes over a tree branch to dry. Tess froze, her shoulders hunched over and her eyes glued on the ground. "Come inside." Fenrir demanded calmly.

Tess followed, stuck between Rancook and McQuire whilst everyone avoided her gaze. I watched Mace's eyes fill with shame and other women bite their lips as Tess' moans filled the air that night. She was allowed extra meat the following morning. There was only one way to get inside the building.

I'd seen Remus a couple times in the week since I joined the pack – he'd been placed on hunting patrol since we arrived. Fenrir claimed that 'human' food was bad for a werewolf and that instead they should purge on raw meat of whatever game the hunters brought 'home'.

I'd been forced to watch in silence as the children had their lessons. The same message was pushed again and again; they were different. They were not human anymore. The Wizarding world had turned against them; forcing them into exile. Wizards and Muggles were the enemy – it was okay to kill them.

Remus had been in the den during one of the lessons - _did no one else see how his eyes tightened? How his frown deepened? How his teeth clenched together?_Remus left soon after on patrol, not coming back until long after I had fallen asleep. Yet, I doubted it was coincidence how my robes remained dryer than anyone elses – one night I had woken up in time to see him silently sneaking away from me; storing his wand in his large pocket.

"Why don't you listen?" a small voice asked, pulling me into the present.

I turned to see the small girl perching on one of the tree trunks. Her head was tilted to the side causing her knotted hair to bundle under her collar. Charlene's grey eyes watched me curiously. "Why?" she repeated.

I smiled, trying to ignore the blood in her hair and the dirt in her nails, "listen to what?"

"To the lessons," Charlene answered simply. "Whenever we have lessons you always twitch and look away. Or you look at Uncle Remus. Or you look angry. Or you look at the house. Or you look at us. But you never look at Uncle Fenrir or Uncle Rancook when they give their lessons." She paused to look at me again, tilting her head to the side once more. "Why don't you listen?"

My heart beat rapidly under my chest; _was I that obvious? I'd been distracted, but I'd been sure that I'd kept up appearances – no one else had made any comments – had they?_

"No one else knows." The young child said simply. "Just me – I like watching you. You're different."

I smiled, amused. "I'm different?"

"Uhuh."Charlene nodded fervently. "Like when Uncle McQuire hit Tommy yesterday after asking to go home and you made a funny face but then you quickly touched your head and stared at your hair. You always do it when you're angry." Charlene shrugged. "It's funny."

I looked at the little girl, her twisted features still resembling her mother. We'd all been saddened by the Hemmingway's murders, Katie Hemmingway was respected by most of the Order. Moody and Kenton had even suggested enlisting her into the society. Kenton knew her from Hogwarts; she was the most observant witch anyone had come across – even Dumbledore had been surprised at the depth of the amount she'd noticed. Moody was going to visit her the following day, yet by that point she was already in the morgue.

It seemed her daughter had picked up on the same skill. I shuffled closer to Charlene carefully, wary to how much she would keep to herself. Yet, for some reason I had the certain feeling that Charlene would keep anything to herself.

"I guess I don't listen because I don't believe everything that they say."

Charlene pursed her lips whilst her eyes darted round the surrounding area. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

I reached out automatically and pushed some of the curls away from her face tenderly. "Charlene, what happened to your brother?"

Charlene flinched at the sudden change of subject. Her grey eyes seemed to darken as she instinctively spoke, "uncle Fenrir was saving us from being corrupted by wizards and witches. But Oli was scared, he was too weak. Wizards are weak, not werewolves."

"Hey," I said quietly, bending down to her level and feeling my chest tighten as I saw her eyes glistening. "Everyone's still asleep – it's just us. What really happened to Oliver, Charlene?"

The girl's lip quivered slightly and a small tear escaped from the corner of her eye. She put a hand over her mouth but a whimper still reached around her small fingers. In one swift movement, Charlene had pushed herself into my arms, her tiny body shaking against mine. She leant even closer her fingers entwined in my hair, her hot breath against my neck and her tears sticking to my cheek.

"I m-miss my mummy," she sobbed quietly, "and my d-daddy. They'd a-always read u-us a s-story before b-bedtime s-so we wouldn't be s-scared at night. B-but now it's dark and there's never a-any stories." She paused and took a deep, shuddering bed. "Oli u-used to climb into my b-bed when he got scared a-and I u-used to pretend that I w-was angry and I called him a-a b-baby. But I never m-meant it!"

My chest tightened and my throat thickened as the girl sobbed in my arms. Suddenly the image of jumping in my parent's bed after a nightmare, _my dad had simply held me whilst I'd cried, saying the same thing again and again – 'I'm here. Everything's going to be alright.'_.

I rubbed Charlene's back, her ragged clothes hanging loose off her small frame. "It's alright. I'm here; everything's going to be alright."  
"B-but I miss them." Charlene cried, snot running down her lips. "I-It's my fault that t-they're dead."

"Why in Helga's name do you think that?" I pushed her head up so that her grey eyes were looking into my dark ones. "Their deaths had _nothing_to do with you!"

_Katie and James' deaths were our fault. Somehow the Death Eaters had heard the Order was interested in the family. Remus speculated that they'd given the children to Greyback for good behaviour._

"I-It w-was. M-mummy and d-daddy said that we h-had to go to sleep, but I wasn't tired. S-so I waited until they'd gone downstairs and then snuck out of bed. I wanted to get my storybook from the kitchen s-so I could read the next chapter before mummy and O-Oliver. But it was too high and I couldn't reach so I-I thought that if I used mummy's wand, like she always does, then the storybook would float down. S-So I hid behind the sofa where mummy and daddy were talking and I s-stole their wands off the t-table." Charlene shook again, her voice thick. "T-then the bad men came and mummy and daddy couldn't find their w-wands, so the bad men laughed and pointed green light at them. A-And mummy and daddy fell to the f-floor."

My mouth hung open slightly, my chest clenched and my mind in overdrive as I desperately fought for something to say that would sooth the child. "It's alright," I whispered quietly, "everything's going to be alright. It wasn't your fault, Charlene. The Death eaters would have killed them, even if they had their wands." I bit my lip and looked at the wild girl, "Charlene? What happened to Oliver?"

Charlene looked to the floor before checking that we were still alone. "I-I stayed hidden… b-but Oli came looking for me b-because he h-had a nightmare. He couldn't find me so he started crying and the b-bad men heard him. T-they pulled him down the stairs a-and pointed their wands again, b-but I jumped out and b-begged them to l-let him go. The big man with the tattoo over his face grabbed me so I screamed, then w-we were in t-the forest." I wrapped Remus' robe round the shivering child, encouraging her to continue.

"They s-said they were settling a debt with u-uncle Fenrir. Then they disappeared and it was cold. Oli was c-rrying and he wr-apped h-his arms round my legs. Then someone growled and-and-and I noticed it was full moon and-and…" Charlene trailed off into sobs. "I tried to pull the wolfy off Oli but it shoved me away and b-bit my arm."

I swallowed and closed my eyes. _Pull yourself together, Tonks! Focus!_"Charlene, do you know why I don't listen during lessons?" Distracted, the little girl shook her head and pushed some hair away from her face. "Because I don't believe that werewolves are superior. I don't understand why we can't live peacefully with wizards – why can't werewolves go to school?"

"Because werewolves are bad." Charlene whispered, her eyes frantically searching to make sure she wasn't overheard. "We'd kill all the other children."

I smiled slightly, "see, that's where we disagree – I don't see any difference. Werewolves are just like wizards, some are bad and some are good." I paused and trusting my instincts, decided to continue. "Uncle Fenrir is bad. He's fighting with bad wizards and he's making us all believe we're bad as well. But you're not bad, Charlene. Neither were your parents – they were good. I don't listen to the lessons simply because they're wrong."

Charlene gazed at me, her eyes wide as she contemplated the sudden discovery that she might not be bad, when a loud cough broke us apart.

Charlene's eyes turned to fear and my heart thudded unevenly whilst I tried to discover how long it would take me to reach the building and what to do if there really was no fireplace. I turned slowly, pushing Charlene's body behind mine.

His face was set in a deep frown. The lines danced round his eyes and mouth. His brown hair was unruly, dotted with silver. Blood ran down his shoulder from the dead rabbit which was swung casually over his shoulder.

"Uncle Remus," Charlene squeaked, fear evident in her voice.

His eyes scanned the area as I brought Charlene closer and whispered, "it's fine. Everything's going to be alright. He's good."

Charlene looked at me before turning to face Remus. Her head tilted as she observed him, though her hands still trembled. Slowly, she nodded. "Y-you never listen either."

Remus looked at the little girl, his eyes torn between sorrow, guilt and a slight trace of amusement. "Charlene, I'll speak to you later, okay? I need to speak to Auntie Dora for the moment," Remus told her gently, before lifting the rabbit off his shoulders, "can you give this to Tess for breakfast? We'll be there in a moment." Charlene bit her lip and wiped away any remaining tears before taking the rabbit and squeezing my hand as she left.

Remus turned to be slowly and held out a hand to help me up. "To-Dora." He whispered urgently, "you know the result of this if you get found out. You'll be killed immediately. Speaking to Charlene like that when anybody could be listening was like signing a death warrant. Merlin, Dora. You know better then that!"

I bit my lip as I imagined what Moody would say if he knew that I'd nearly blown my cover. "But it's our fault that she's here. Her parents are dead because the Order-" Remus' eyes widened and he quickly pulled me closer in an attempt to make sure we weren't overheard. "-because the Order was going to enlist them." I continued.

"Dora – leave it. I understand that you're lost – this is a world so different to ours, but please, I'm begging you, leave it."

Remus looked to desperate in that moment that I had the sudden urge to comfort him. I shook my head to clear the thought and instead nodded slowly. Remus stepped back from our close proximity and gestured towards Tess and the meat portions she was now handing out. "Breakfast."

I smiled and followed him towards the group of werewolves. "So, how long are you going to pretend that you don't cook mine before you hand it to me?" I asked innocently, trying to lighten the mood to avoid suspicion.

Remus' lip twitched slightly as he deliberately ignored me. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uhuh." I replied, my lips twisting into a smirk.

We'd nearly reached the gathering when Remus' hand darted out to touch my arm. I looked at him, bewildered, as he frowned and looked slightly uncertain. Remus' hazel eyes looked into mine momentarily, "d-did you mean what you said before? To Charlene? About werewolves being good?"

I frowned and tilted my head, "of course. Why?"

Remus looked slightly perplexed as his eyes boared into mine. After a moment he shrugged, "just wondered." Before walking forward and getting lost in the crowd waiting for their raw meat.


	6. Chapter 6

It was tense. Thelma was scraping the charcoal remains off the cooking sticks with more vigour then usual. Cleaning the long wooden sticks that hung over the communal fire pit was normally a job reserved for those who hadn't earned their place in the hierarchy; adolescents that were beginning to come into their own and newcomers that weren't trusted with more important tasks.

_Scrape. Scrape._

The sound of the blunt knife hacking away at the charcoal echoed around the unusually silent camp. Thelma gained many stares, oddly most were in jealousy. Thelma wasn't a young teenager, nor was she a newcomer – Thelma had been part of the pack for as long as Remus could remember. Originally, it wasn't clear to me why a high-placed female was scraping the charcoal, nor why the rest of the pack was jealous of the menial task she was performing.

Yet, as the sky began to darken and the wind roared between the treetops as it picked up speed, everything began to make more sense. Thelma remained where she was, leaning against one of the large rocks, her blunt knife making rhythmic scrapes against the wood. The others were squirming and watching the sky with a sense of familiar dread. The young ones, the children, were whimpering and I could feel Charlene physically shaking against my side, her face hidden behind her two small hands.

The older members of the pack were walking restlessly around the hidden camp, searching for something to do, their eyes occasionally drifting to Thelma who was fully focused on her task at hand. Some of the others were digging small holes in the ground and placing their single possessions lovely within it, before being full covered by bits of dirt.

Remus was watching the sky with a stony expression – so similar to a man awaiting an old friend after a long dispute. His shoulders were tense and his hands were balled in a fist, his wand held tightly within. As I watched him, I began to notice a few more grey streaks and the line between his eyes seemed to have deepened slightly.

Yet, my eyes seemed to be forcibly pulled away from Remus and towards the direction of the house. Fenrir stood on the old porch, his hands placed on the rail as he surveyed his pack. Rancook and McQuire stood either side of him; their arms crossed over their chests and the resemblance to old-fashioned henchmen was uncanny. Greyback's cloak fluttered in the wind; he'd just returned from a meeting with the Death Eaters. He turned his head into my direction and I immediately averted my gaze.

He was looking at me. Remus was watching me take in the scene. I caught his eye and he nodded slowly. Remus had never tried to get close to the pack and we were both very aware that if anyone saw us communicating then suspicions would be raised. His eyes drifted to a large pebble resting against one of the logs, it was the key to my survival tonight.

From our rushed words when we'd both volunteered to collect some water, a plan had been formed. On the day of a full moon Fenrir had made it compulsory for those werewolves who had gained the right to carry a wand at the camp to publically bury them in the ground. It was a sign of respect – of turning their backs on the wizarding community. Remus told me the idea was to spread the ideology amongst the pack that the 'wand-carriers' willingly gave up their magic to become a werewolf. _The preferable choice._

"Shh." I muttered quietly, rubbing Charlene's back discretely. "Fenrir might see you, Charlene. Come on – it'll be fine."

"B-but it hurts." She whimpered, though I felt slightly relieved as she took slower deliberate breaths. "I-I don't want to change. It hurts too bad."

"I know." I whispered, guilt filling me as I observed the lie. I couldn't soothe her tonight, it wasn't the same as telling a child that monsters don't hide under their beds because as soon as the moon fully rose tonight then Charlene – Remus – would change, and there was no way to escape.

_How did Remus know?_Our conversation from the previous night echoed in my mind as I watched little Charlene shiver in the howling wind.

_"You can't stay, you know that. T-Dora." He repeated my name sternly as I laughed of his comment. I rolled my eyes and scooped up more water into the wooden bucket. "Dora, I'm serious."_

"Funny, I thought you were Remus." Remus took a sharp intake of air and my eyes widened instantly. Remus visibly flinched; his hazel eyes hardening as he recoiled away from me slightly. I gasped and tried to bite back the words. Too late. What had I done? I'd said it without thinking; one of Moody's many criticisms. It had come almost automatically – a distant echo of the simple relationship Remus had shared with his brother in all but blood.

It was something dependable that we'd all held onto. When it was busy and confusing; when we'd all made our way in secrecy to yet another meeting in the dark, depressing building of Grimauld Place – a childhood home I'd just escaped from growing in. He was always there; the caged animal, the convict. Sirius Black.

He was originally an object of curiosity and wonder – the escapee from Azkaban. But slowly I grew to know him – to understand his dry humour, his grief-filled rages, his honesty and his hatred. I watched countless times as Remus attempted to talk him out of one of his many schemes to escape, to visit Harry, to set Buckbeak on the Dursleys, to make Snape's greasy hair glow in the dark and each time Remus attempted to talk him out of it. An older, protective brother looking out for his younger, wilder one. It was always clear that they both cared deeply for the other and Sirius would always end the disagreement with the same line; "Funny, I thought you were Remus."

His death hit us all hard; but Remus said nothing. His shoulders became more slumped and the dark bags under his eyes deepened as if he was carrying the guilt on his shoulders; as if he could have made the difference.

"Remus – I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to – it just slipped out." He didn't say anything; his eyes were glued to the water below us. Why? What had made me say it? I knew it was pointless to carry on – he'd closed the subject. Remus didn't talk unless he wanted to. I stepped closer to ignore the small distance he'd put between us and nudged him playfully. "Anyway – I want to wear some clean robes."

Remus frowned and looked at me in complete confusion. "Wha-?"

"As much as I've enjoyed living in Maria's robes for the last couple weeks – she's quite a lot bigger than me. I feel like I'm living in a tent!" I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly and saw Remus smile slightly. "So, I can assure you I will feel no qualms about leaving."

Remus bent over the pool of water and scooped another cup of murky water into the bucket. "Most of us are allowed to leave after the full moon – supposedly to scout out future members. I can ask to get you some better fitting ones if you want?"

I smiled and nodded eagerly, before it faded on my face. "When you say 'us' – you don't mean me, do you?"

"No," Remus sighed, "you're still a new member. Sorry, Dora." I shrugged sadly, idly wondering just how long it would be before I was allowed out during the day with my hair a vivid pink and my eyes a unique violet. "Tonks?" Remus said quietly, I jolted – he'd been adamant that I shouldn't use my name anywhere near the camp. "I mean it. You can't stay tomorrow."

Now as Charlene huddled against my body in the wrong belief that we were about to experience the same thing, and Remus' pale face kept turning towards the sky instinctively, I almost wanted to stay. As if it could make a difference. Charlene was just a child – she shouldn't have to go through this. She was scared and I couldn't quieten the ache to stay and soothe her; to tell her that it would all be okay and that she wasn't a monster in a world of darkness. Strangely, I wanted to stay for Remus as well. He was nothing to me – I repeated this in my head, trying to make myself believe it. He was simply a partner on a mission. Just one member of the Order – he could have been anyone.

_But he isn't._My subconscious seemed to shout.

Somehow, amongst the conflict and confusion of pack life, I had linked him to sanity. He was my link to the outside world; a promise that it still existed, that I'd one day go back and live my normal life. _But what about them?_ Would I return and… just leave them? Leave Charlene to grow up amongst _this_? And Remus?

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

Charlene squealed in fear beside me; my grip tightened instinctively. I looked up from her pale face to watch as Fenrir descended the porch steps slowly. The mutterings within the camp faded and Thelma's scrapes came to an abrupt halt.

"Minutes, my children." His voice echoed around the now still camp. The other children; the ones who had been members for far too long to save, scuttled out of their hiding places; eager to hear their leader speak. "Minutes until we become who we were born to be. Wizarding kind _envy_ us for our release, our power, our superiority." Fenrir roared over the small crowd that had now gathered. "Tonight, we are not men. We throw away their flaws, their sickening traits and their traps. Tonight, we are free. We will roam these woods and we will hunt our prey. We shall run alongside our brothers and sisters and _we will be free._"

Fenrir's words were met with loud cheers and even Charlene uncoiled from my body to look at Fenrir more closely. Instinctively, I pulled her back. Our eyes met briefly and she nodded slowly before leaning back into my body.

"They flaunt their supposed superiority, they force us to carry wands for our protection, but tonight we say no! Tonight we bury our wizard magic below the ground and we step into the moonlight; we willingly make a decision to be free!"

More yells and cheers were met with his announcement. At a silent command, those who had earned the hierarchy to carry a wand stepped forwards; there was around fifteen of them – Remus amongst them. I noticed that there were several holes left in the ground from the burial of others' possessions. The pack leant close as each dropped their beloved wands into the Earth in turn and then scooped a mound of the dirt over the only connection most had with their previous life.

Fenrir's mad cackle joined the masses and he bent to the floor to pick up a jagged rock. "Wizardkind know_nothng_. They think we're weak!" The packs jeers and laughter increased as if the madness was catching. Fenrir pulled back his arm and threw the rock into the distance with an abnormal amount of strength. _It was starting._"We are not weak!"

There were shouts and the noise became deafening as the youngsters rushed forward to find items they could use to show off their superior strength. Buckets, branches and rotten logs were thrown into the air; each child desperately trying to mimic their leader. One of the boys' eyes greedily searched the ground for something he could throw; his eyes landed on the large pebble resting against one of the logs.

_No._ I wanted to scream. But I couldn't; I was frozen in place as the boy approached the innocent looking pebble with glee. I was vaguely aware of Remus' eyes widening in horror opposite me, yet I could do nothing but watch. His grubby hand surrounded my pebble and he lifted it from the ground. _No._ It was my escape. _No._

My eyes were wide and my jaw hung open as I watched the small boy throw the pebble with all his newfound strength. It went flying over the crowd, high into the distant trees. The large pebble that was inconspicuous enough to keep in the open, large enough for Remus to mutter an illegal charm on it. The portkey charm. Timed to disappear within seconds of the moon fully appearing. And now it was gone. My escape.

I looked up and swapped horror-filled looks with Remus. _No._Remus stepped forwards; yet I never learnt what he was going to do as in that moment the wind howled loudly and the large pale moon appeared over the camp. Everything was covered in a pearly glow and I gently pushed Charlene into the clearing.

They all stood in silence; transfixed on the moons glare. Then the screams ripped apart the quiet like an explosion; the children were bent on fours with tears running down their faces whilst some of the older women clutched their stomachs and wailed in pain. Fenrir roared though in pain or celebration I couldn't discern. Remus' body caught my eye as he spasmed in pain, yet he remained silent as if giving his voice would be giving himself to the curse.

Somehow, I stayed in character. I was doubled over and yelled in pain to avoid attracting attention. _What do I do?_My eyes drifted around the camp with a feeling of oppressive terror, eventually coming to a hault on Fenrir's secret building.

I still hadn't been inside of it, neither had Remus. Apparently it was just Fenrir, Rancooke and McQuire… and the women they chose. _Hadn't Mace mentioned a fireplace?_It was the only choice I could see, but I had a part to play first.

Charlene yelped beside me and I copied her movements. Fisher was yelling and stretching his back, long black nails cutting out of his fingertips. Hair was starting to cover Kate's hands and I was relieved to find the block on my metamorphous abilities had lessened; the hair on my hands grew easily and my nails chained to sharp points. I screamed and flicked my head back; just meeting Fenrir's eyes for a moment before he convulsed.

Remus was the last to collapse; I was on one knee and very aware that most of my fellow pack were mostly wolf. My heart was thudding against my chest loudly and my hands were shaking uncontrollably. I was wandless. I had no escape. I was in the middle of a wolf pack. It was full moon.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

I had to escape. Now. I raised my head and saw Remus – his face contorted with pain – his jaw opened. "Run!" He screamed; his voice inhumane and the word lost itself within a howl.

I didn't need to be told twice; I pushed off from the muddy ground and leapt into the air. The wind howled loudly and my heart rate increased as I felt the wolves join in behind me. My legs swept past each other at speed and my feet slapped against the uneven ground loudly. Then I heard it.

Heavy breathing. Thuds. There was someone – or something – behind me. Heavy footsteps. Heavy pawprints. Heavy breathing. It growled viciously and I ran faster; the old building just yards away yet just yards too far.

There was a glint on the floor and I gave up my precious seconds on a whim. It was a hope. My ankle went over itself and I rolled to the floor with a yelp. I looked up; the wolf was a metre away and the pack was behind it. All recognition was gone; monsters were now in their place.

I cried out in fear. _You've been in worse. You've been in worse. You've been in worse._ My brain chanted. _You had a wand then._ Another part of my brain retorted. I shuffled backwards, my breath coming out in pants. My right hand felt on the ground desperately for the glint I thought I'd seen. _Come on. Come on. Come on._

The large brown wolf took a step forwards; _was it Remus? Thelma? Mace? It was too large to be Charlene, right?_His snout lifted and it's large yellow teeth snarled a metre from my face.

The wolf leapt forward at the same time my hand found the edge of the glint. I screamed and instinctively brought my arm forward; there was an odd soft feeling as the knife sliced against the target. The wolf squealed in pain and recoiled for a moment; I had just enough time to see a red slash appear on the wolf's face before I spun around and pushed myself from the ground.

The wolf stepped back and howled loudly, the pack joined in and the howls formed a chorus of sound as I ran the last few yards. My feet stumbled up the porch steps, yet I was too slow and the wolf's paw reached me before I could clear the stairs, a sharp pain struck the back of my calf and I felt a warm liquid slide over my ankle. I yelled out in pain but didn't stop until I slammed the door shut behind me.

_Bang._ The wolf threw its weight against the door. _Scschschsch._There were scratches at the window. Howls filled the air and I stepped backwards in fright, there was something loose on the floor and I tripped over it with a loud thud. I moaned in pain as my hand reached out to prevent my fall and instead scraped against a loose nail whilst my face hit the side of a chair heavily. Hot liquid poured from my nose and all I could hear was the scraping and howls.

I rolled over and saw the fireplace ahead. _Run, Tonks. Run._Remus' unspoken plea echoed in my head and I pushed off the floor one last time. There was a small, patched bag on the top of the fireplace; Fenrir must have left it there when he returned from the meeting.

I reached into the bag quickly, but my hands shook too much and the bag fell to the floor with a heavy landing; the green powder flew from the bag and the dust spread over the floor.

"No. No. No. Oh God." I moaned, the wolf hit the door heavily and one of the hinges snapped off. I breathed heavily and quickly knelt on the floor to try and scrape up some of the remaining powder. The window frame creaked as the wolf behind it scratched harder.

I scraped up the remaining powder as quickly as I could until there was a small circle in the centre of my palm the size of a galleon. The door flew open beside me; the wood hit the far wall and splintered with a loud creak. I gasped and didn't look back as I jumped up and dove into the fireplace. The powder fell from my hand as I screamed, "The Burrow!"

Emerald green flames rose around me and I started to spin. The last thing I saw was a large, brown wolf with a bloody cut leaping towards the flames.

* * *

Merry Christmas!

I thought I'd update the next chapter today as a nice surprise :D Thank you very much to every single person who has reviewed so far, you've really made my day - so thank you very much. If anyone has any questions, wants to bug me for an update, see what stories I'm currently writing or anything else that really comes to mind - you can follow me on twitter ** Keira7794**

Hope you're all having a great day, Keira :)


End file.
